Mischief Mentored
by awkwardtaxi
Summary: Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Professor and not-quite-reformed dark wizard, decides the Weasley twins show a creative, malicious potential that should be nurtured. Dark!Weasley twins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like JKR's ideas, world, characters, etc. I do like to think that I own my own ideas and OCs, but they might have been influenced by the many many fanfics that I have read in the past. If I think of a specific fanfic that influenced me and am able to find it, I'll be sure to mention it in an author's note at the bottom or something. Basically, don't sue me, because I'm broke and I don't mean any offense or harm. I'm just writing for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape eyed the identical red heads at the Gryffindor table, heads once again tilted together clearly plotting mischief. It was only the beginning of their second year, and yet they had already shown themselves to be quite creatively malicious. He had a feeling the only thing that had spared him from having the twins in his own house was the rather engrained expectation that Weasleys belonged in Gryffindor, and certainly not in Slytherin.

As a general rule, he absolutely despised all pranksters—especially Gryffindor pranksters… and yet, there was something about the Weasley twins that intrigued him. Perhaps it was the way their pranks often called for a far higher level of magic than they should have been able to perform, resulting in scrawny first-, now second-year students performing magic that fourth years would have had difficulty doing. Perhaps it was simply the pure creative thought they demonstrated with some of their pranks.

Even more than that though, he mused, was the half-hidden, malicious glee he detected in the twins and their pranks… a maliciousness he was far more familiar with when seen glinting in the eyes of some of his darker snakes.

He had watched all of last year as the twins had established themselves as the class pranksters. He had watched the children pull off pranks that were, while annoying, quite frankly impressive for first years. And he had watched (and admittedly participated) as the professors of Hogwarts ignored the pranksters' impressive magic in favor of scoldings and detentions, a practice that Molly Weasley, their harpy of a mother, followed with screeching howlers. And yet, the stubborn, resilient boys took it all in stride, not letting punishments deter them from whatever goal their devious minds had created.

He had observed them last year, and he would continue to observe them this year. Perhaps by the end of this year he would be better able to decide whether the twins truly had the potential he thought he saw in them, and, even so, whether or not his half-formed idea was as utterly foolhardy and potentially destructive as he had a feeling it was.

xxxx

It was nearing the end of the second year at Hogwarts for the Weasley twins, and Severus knew that if he was going to involve himself in the education and shaping of the twin demons he needed to act soon.

He had decided that they were a bit too Gryffindorish for Slytherin, but he was still reluctant to let such malicious potential go to waste. Severus knew that the war between dark and light was merely paused at the moment as both sides recovered, waiting for the next generation to mature and for the dark to rise again in another attempt at freedom. And here were two children, born to a family firmly aligned with the light, who were showing signs of dark inclinations. He would be a fool not to take advantage.

It was easy enough to give the twins detention that evening for messing about in Potions class. The next part, well, he had thought on it a great deal, and was reasonably certain his planned approach would work.

xxxx

He stared at the pale, freckled faces as the boys shifted nervously in front of him. He idly wondered if they had planned any dastardly pranks against him recently, and if this was the reason for their nervousness. No matter. They would soon find that it was far preferable not to antagonize him if they wanted his assistance.

"You two have a great deal of potential, you know. It's a shame you waste it with such Gryffindorish, poorly thought out mischief."

"Poorly thought out?!" They sputter indignantly.

"Yes." Severus interrupts before the troublemakers can turn their response into some overly-dramatic speech. "Has it never occurred to you that you could get away with far more if only you put in a bit more effort and planning?

That, of course, stopped them short. Who would have dreamed of the fearsome Professor Snape implicitly advocating getting into mischief. He had their attention, and he knew it.

I am well aware that for two with such apparent talent as yourselves, covering the basic practicals and theories as you are in class can be… less than stimulating. A strong grounding in the basics, however, can make more advanced magics significantly easier… particularly when it comes to modification and invention.

He placed a small box on his desk, then tapped it with his wand to enlarge it to the size of a book. Opening the box, he took out the first book in the box (bigger inside than outside thanks to some careful enchanting) and showed them its cover: _Back to Basics: An In-Depth Guide to the Theories of Magic._ It was an average-sized book, but then, if not for the space-expanding magic woven into its cover to limit the size and weight of the book, it would be rather difficult to even lift the book, let alone read it.

"I found this book in my fifth year, and found it particularly useful in my spell-crafting endeavours, though I expect you two to refrain from experimenting with creating spells for at least another year, and even then I expect you to check with me before attempting any experiments that could be harmful to yourselves. I will not have you harming yourselves as a result of assistance I have given you.

"In order to successfully modify or even make full use of any type of magic, you first need to have a thorough understanding of it. This book was most definitely not designed for second years, but then, you are far from average second years. I have faith that you will be able to muddle through it enough to, at the very least, better understand just how much you have left to learn."

"Unfortunately," he let a slight sneer come to his face, "I have only one copy of the book, so the two of you will need to share. I expect this book to be returned to me, with little change to its current condition, at the end of your seventh year, if not sooner." He speared the children in front of him with a stern glare to ensure they understood him.

There were, of course, preservation spells on the book, but he didn't want to simply rely on those or give these hooligans any reason not to treat his book with the utmost respect.

"Since you are prohibited from doing magic in the summer, it is a good time to work on your understanding of the theory behind the magic." He paused, as if coming to a realization, then continued, "You may inform your parents that I have given you a book on magical theory as an extra credit assignment and a way to prove to me that all hope is not yet lost for you two and your potential. As with all assignments, I expect you to turn in an essay to me at the beginning of next year on what you have learned from this book. You may work on it together and you may write as much or as little as you wish. How you treat this assignment will assist me in determining just how much or how little of my time and assistance I should waste on you."

 _There, that'd get them to think twice before half-arsing the rather open-ended assignment._

And indeed, the twins were looking rather determined after his proclamation.

Severus pulled two more, much thinner books out of the box. "These," he said, "I dearly hope I will not regret lending to you."

The twins looked at the books with a mixture of curiosity and eagerness. _Cunning and Strategy,_ and _The Art of Keeping a Secret._ They were books that, if Severus had his way, would be required readings for his Slytherins, particularly the more foolish of the lot _._ As it was, he hoped it would assist in making the slightly straightforward, Gryffindorish Weasley twins a little more Slytherin.

"I do hope that you are competent enough to realize that these books are likely more… Slytherin than most Gryffindors would be comfortable with. I believe, though, that with a mixture of Slytherin cunning and planning and Gryffindor courage and… _flair_ , you will be able to go far.

"Should you wish to write a brief essay on some of the key points you learned from these books, I would not object," he added.

" _Intelligence. Planning. Using_ those brilliantly creative minds of yours, gentlemen, is the key to success far beyond the minor pranks you have played in your time at Hogwarts so far. I see a great deal of potential in you, and I am willing to assist you, privately, in achieving that potential.

"In return, I ask simply that you not Waste. My. Time." Severus takes care to enunciate the last few words, subtly implying dire consequences if they disobey this request.

"Do we have an accord?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like JKR's ideas, world, characters, etc. I do like to think that I own my own ideas and OCs, but they might have been influenced by the many many fanfics that I have read in the past. If I think of a specific fanfic that influenced me and am able to find it, I'll be sure to mention it in an author's note at the bottom or something. Basically, don't sue me, because I'm broke and I don't mean any offense or harm. I'm just writing for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George Weasley, or Gred and Forge, as they preferred to be called, ducked into an alcove shortly after leaving the most intriguing and surprising meeting they had ever had with their Potions professor.

"Whaddaya think, Gred?"

"Pinch me, Forge, we've gotta be dreaming. D'you think he'll really help us do pranks? Even when we target his snakes?"

"Maybe we should go a bit easier on the innocent ones and just focus on the real gits. That'd probably make him happier. Ha. What d'you think McGonagall would say?"

"Best not test it out. Setting McGonagall on him would probably be one of the quickest and easiest ways to piss him off."

"True enough, brother mine. You don't think this is just an elaborate attempt to get us to do better in our school work, do you?"

Both brothers stopped to think about how, after telling them they had potential and giving them books that would supposedly help them go far, Snape had impressed on them the values of school work in terms that they could understand.

"If it is, I do think it worked, brother mine. After all, how can we deny that if we get good grades we're less likely to be on our teachers' bad sides?"

"And it might even help keep Mum off our backs. Damn, d'you think this sort of sneaky is covered in those books he gave us? He got us good, didn't he?"

"He did indeed, dear brother. And here I was, looking forward to taking the easy classes next year and having more time for pranking."

After all, Snape had also pointed out that Runes and Arithmancy could be particularly useful to the twins in the future, and that Care of Magical Creatures may well be useful as well. Three classes added to their schedule… even if they split it up it was still a lot more work than they had planned on.

"So, what d'ya figure, Gred? You tackle Arithmancy and I take Runes, and we share Care?"

"We share all three, blockhead, but yeah, that way we only have to do two copies of work for Care."

They shared looks that were half resigned, half excited, as they said simultaneously,

"Next year's gonna be busy."

xxxx

Professor Minerva McGonagall was surprised when she heard the elective choices of the two main sources of her headaches for the past two years. She was even more surprised, though pleasantly so, when they told her that Severus had given them a talking to that, somehow, finally got through to them. As they walked out of her office, she breathed a wary sigh of relief, poured herself a wee dram, and raised a glass in toast of Severus Snape, surly, Slytherin, bat of the dungeons who had somehow succeeded where others had failed.

She wondered what had been said or done, but she knew better than to question the methods of a Slytherin. As long as her lions were safe and those two mischief makers held up to their new goal of "turning over a new leaf" and getting good grades, she had no intention of interfering. She had always thought those twins had a bit of Slytherin in them, not that she'd ever say such a thing aloud. If Severus could deal with them, well, as long as he kept them whole and healthy they were all his.

xxxx

Gred and Forge were getting so many inspirations as they waded their way through the magical theory book from Snape that they started scribbling out rolls of parchment full of ideas and questions. Sometimes they'd barely get through a page before they'd need to stop, rest, and digest what they had read, and when they realized that the book should in actuality be far thicker than it seemed, they understood why Snape had given them until the end of their seventh year to finish it. Still, even though it was tedious at times, they could understand what Snape meant when he had said it could help them a lot.

They didn't even realize that what they were learning wasn't just theory of the charms, transfigurations, and such that they were learning in school. The theory book Severus had given them taught theories of magic, period. All magic. Including dark magic.

Dark spells were mentioned next to light spells with nothing more biased than a simple description of why they were different and how each needed to be treated differently as a result. But that wasn't mentioned until later on in the book. The first few chapters addressed general, overarching themes as an introduction, then gradually progressed to more detailed things such as the theories surrounding dark and light magic.

It was an academic's dream book and a light propagandist's nightmare. The only reason it wasn't banned in Britain was that it was one of the best resources out there, and the only ones who read far enough into the book to come to the more controversial parts agreed that it didn't really say anything inflammatory or incorrect, or even dark-friendly. It simply presented the facts and the theories in a well-balanced, academic manner, and allowed the fellow theorists who had made it that far into the book to form their own well-informed conclusions.

The two thirteen year-olds, though, hadn't even made it past the second chapter yet.

xxxx

"Forge? Look at the title of this chapter."

" _A brief overview of magic types and affinities_?" Forge skimmed the first page, reading some parts aloud.

"Light, neutral, and dark magics and affinities?"

"Wizards are unique in that within the same species there are differing affinities. Wizards could, perhaps, even be considered the melting-pot species. It is unknown for certain how wizards first came to be, but the leading theory suggests a long history of mating between the more humanoid of magical beings with non-magical humans, resulting in magical humans. Since most magical species have a set affinity, they likely would have passed this affinity to their descendants. As a result of interbreeding among magical humans and increased distance from their non-human ancestors, the affinities have become far more mixed, with families even showing instances of multiple, differing affinities in the same family."

"A wizard will nearly always be more in tune with magic of his or her affinity, though they will still likely be perfectly capable of casting magic of other affinities. We will thus keep this concept in mind when considering the theories and casting of light, neutral, and dark magic, as well as looking at the similarities and differences between them."

"…Shite."

"Mum and Dad had better never see this chapter. If they ask let's stick 'em on something like Chapter 3. Merlin, was that one hard."

"Agreed, dear brother. …So, wanna keep reading?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like JKR's ideas, world, characters, etc. I do like to think that I own my own ideas and OCs, but they might have been influenced by the many many fanfics that I have read in the past. If I think of a specific fanfic that influenced me and am able to find it, I'll be sure to mention it in an author's note at the bottom or something. Basically, don't sue me, because I'm broke and I don't mean any offense or harm. I'm just writing for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Severus pinched his nose bridge in annoyance and suppressed a growl.

He had better make sure those blasted demons knew better than to share the knowledge they got from those books. He may be letting them basically become honorary snakes, but no way in hell was he letting them bring _Potter_ in on their mischief. …Unless, of course Potter displays a suitable amount of cunning and darkness to deserve such privilege, but he doubted he'd ever need to deal with that. Good lord, he hoped he wouldn't need to deal with that.

Though it would make his vow to keep Lily's child alive infinitely easier… oh well. He had made his choice. He had known when he started the under-appreciated Weasley children on the road to darkness and power that there would be little chance of going back. Not that he wanted to anyway.

xxxx

The winter holidays were approaching and plans were progressing. The Weasley twins were getting excellent grades in nearly all of their classes, and the teachers were amazed. Of course, there was still the occasional prank, often on a student they found to be a git, and always a quite brilliant prank, if they did say so themselves. Everything was going smoothly, with just a couple of small hiccups.

"Do you know why I called you here today, boys?" Severus Snape was angry. Very angry.

The demons had been managing rather skilled pranks, and after they explained to him that they had to keep up the pranks a bit or someone would suspect something, and besides which, pranking was fun, he let them slide and refrained from scolding them for pranking. He instead focused on treating the pranks as projects, and evaluated their skill and success accordingly, and the boys were thriving under his tutelage without anyone else even realizing what was going on.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was simple. The blasted Gryffindor pranksters had just pranked the same student three times in a month. Once was either random or deserved. Twice was bad fortune or bad karma. Three times… three times was bullying, and that was something that Severus Snape, personal victim of the bullying form of "pranking," would never allow.

"Tell me, where do you think the line is between 'pranking' and 'bullying'?"

He stared at their wide-eyed faces, took in their excuse of just having fun, and then he flipped them upside down and stuck them against the wall of his office.

"Wah?!" "Hey!"

"Let us down!"

"Geez, we're sorry!"

"No, you aren't." Spoken flatly, coldly, frighteningly. A smirk graced his face as he calmly observed the two children who he knew would someday have a sadistic streak as wide and frightening as his.

"Perhaps the true difference between pranking and bullying is that in something that is only a prank, everyone, including the victim, can laugh about it afterwards. I am well aware, though, that you often target those you feel deserve it, and certainly won't hold you to that standard all the time.

"I do, however, take severe issue with repeat prank victims. I will say this once, and only once. You will _not_ prank someone more than twice in the same _year_ , let alone in the same month."

He glared at them, making sure he drilled his point home.

"The next time you prank someone for a third time in a year, you will find yourselves suffering from a much worse, potentially painful version of the same prank, in a very public setting. Do I make myself clear?"

Twin gulps answered his declaration, quickly followed by twin voices saying "Yes Sir!" as one.

Later, once they left Snape's office, one twin couldn't help but comment, "Wow, who'd've thought _Snape_ would actually threaten to prank us?"

"I believe him though. Blimey, he can be scary. D'you think he's got a demon somewhere in his ancestry?"

"Sshh! Don't say things like that! He sure is scary enough for it though."

xxxx

There were a few other minor stumbles, one of which being that the twins were rather wary of the Defence teacher, Quirrel. They were tempted, oh so tempted, to prank the pathetic, stuttering fool, but they had taken Snape's books on cunning to heart. After all, what better way to get away with something than to appear to be the person least likely or even capable of committing said nefarious deed. After they noticed both Quirrel and Snape concentrating determinedly on Harry Potter during the first quidditch game while Harry's broom was jinxed, they resolved to let Snape deal with Quirrel, the probable dangerous dark wizard, and to only include either wizard in school-wide or Head Table-wide pranks.

Still, the school year progressed, and the twins studied and thrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like JKR's ideas, world, characters, etc. I do like to think that I own my own ideas and OCs, but they might have been influenced by the many many fanfics that I have read in the past. If I think of a specific fanfic that influenced me and am able to find it, I'll be sure to mention it in an author's note at the bottom or something. Basically, don't sue me, because I'm broke and I don't mean any offense or harm. I'm just writing for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm, hi, Fred and George. Can I come in?"

The twins shared a look as their little brother Ron shifted awkwardly in front of their door.

"Of course,"

"Ronniekins,"

"Come in, come in!"

They couldn't resist messing with their favorite victim— er, little brother, even if only by throwing him off with their twin-speak.

"Erm, thanks. I.. uh… see, it's like this… I'm…"

"Spit it out,"

"Ronniekins,"

 **"** **What's on your mind?"** They finished together, part annoyed at Ron taking their time away from their work, part amused at how much he was stumbling about whatever he wanted, and part curious about what had gotten their little Ronniekins into such a state.

Ron drew himself up nervously and blurted out, "I'mworriedaboutHarry."

The twins took a second to figure out what he had said, then continued looking questioningly at Ron, waiting for more, which spilled out of Ron's mouth in a flood.

"He hasn't responded to any of my owls but they all come back without my letters so I think he's getting them, and he didn't say much but I think he doesn't really get along with those muggles he lives with, and then Dad said Harry got a warning for underage magic, and he knows not to do magic so I'm worried he was maybe trying self defense or something but Mum and Dad won't listen so I was thinking maybe we could go get him or at least make sure he's ok and I got his address from Hermione… so…maybe…could'ya help?"

"Woah, breathe, Ronniekins."

The twins shared a look. It could be absolutely nothing, Harry could be just fine… but what if he wasn't? Their first thought was that rescuing Harry would be a great excuse to take their Dad's flying car for a spin, but Snape's tutelage had taught them better than to jump into something without thinking about it, and on thinking about it they knew there was a big possibility of them getting caught and getting into a ton of trouble. So that plan would maybe be a backup or last-resort plan…

Much as they loved the chance for adventure, and much as they hated to admit it, they knew what the best option was. Least likely to get them into trouble, most likely to actually be helpful to Harry if there actually was something wrong…

"Give us a couple of days to come up with a plan, Ronniekins. We've got an idea."

Sure, their brother wouldn't be particularly happy about the plan, but since when did they care about that?

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _Our youngest brother recently brought a concern to our attention, and we've decided that coming to you is the option least likely to get us into too much trouble and most likely to be helpful if there actually is a problem._

 _…_

Severus read the letter in disbelief. Those idiot children wanted him— _him!—_ to go check on the Potter brat just because he hadn't responded to any letters. Agh! And they thought a measly promise to leave his snakes alone for a month in the new school year would be enough? While it was tempting, his snakes could take care of themselves. As far as he was concerned, the demons' pranks just helped keep his snakes properly alert and aware.

He couldn't just throw the letter out or tell the blasted twins their concerns were unfounded though. He could read between the lines. He was only their first option. If he simply dismissed them, chances were high he'd soon be hearing about some harebrained Gryffindor adventure, led by the two purveyors of chaos. Far better to reward their forethought, or at least prevent a backslide into Gryffindor idiocy.

He scrawled out a brief note. They would understand.

 _Demons,_

 _You know how I feel about Potter. I expect all first year students to remain prank-free for the entire first semester. They're too easy of a target for you anyway._

 _You'd better hope this isn't an utter waste of my time._

 _-S_

 _(I expect you to have read and understood chapters 13 through 15, regarding Arithmancy and Runes, by the next time I see you.)_

Perfect. A nickname he knew they appreciated, a counter offer, a backhanded compliment, an implication that he would do it, and a semi-reward in the form of pointing out chapters that would likely be of interest to them, and implicitly acknowledging their intelligence. All wrapped up in a brief, tersely worded note.

Now, to deal with Potter. Blasted twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks like JKR's ideas, world, characters, etc. I do like to think that I own my own ideas and OCs, but they might have been influenced by the many many fanfics that I have read in the past. If I think of a specific fanfic that influenced me and am able to find it, I'll be sure to mention it in an author's note at the bottom or something. Basically, don't sue me, because I'm broke and I don't mean any offense or harm. I'm just writing for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warning: mentions of HP standard neglect and abuse, does not get graphic or detailed

xxxx

When Severus, dressed in muggle attire, knocked on the front door of the exceedingly boring, normal house where Potter supposedly lived, he did not expect to see Petunia Evans on the other side of the door. Potter had been raised by that bitter, petty, jealous woman?

"You! Freak! What are you doing here?"

Severus sneered. It seemed some things hadn't changed. Perhaps the twins had been right to be concerned. "I have come to check on Mr. Potter. I received word that his friends were worried for his wellbeing. Given your words, perhaps their concern was justified.

The woman paled slightly, and he gave in to the urge and simply reached into her mind to see what had her so off-balance… and he was appalled.

Severus felt his face contort as he snarled at the filthy muggle woman in front of him who had dared to mistreat a magical child—Lily's child—and mentally cursed Albus for his blind insistence that Potter needed to stay here for _protection_.

"Lily would be ashamed of you, _Tuney_." He hissed at the confused, frightened woman in front of him.

"You will cease locking the boy up. You will remove the locks from his door and the bars from his window, you will return his school supplies and wand to him, you will ensure he eats at least three full meals a day, and you will not have him do chores for any more than two hours each day."

The woman drew herself up in affront and tried to interrupt, but he kept going.

"You will do all this and more to ensure the boy's wellbeing, and I will be keeping tabs on you. That boy may not be able to defend himself from you and your disgusting, brutish family, but I can and will cast hexes that will make your life miserable if that boy's life does not improve."

He advanced on her slowly, wand drawn, smirking, as she began backing down the hallway. "How would you like to never be able to feel full, no matter how much you eat? Or perhaps everything that disgustingly obese child of yours eats will turn to ash in his mouth. Perhaps you'll find your brutish husband turning that temper on you and your precious child. Oh, _Tuney_ , I will do that and more to you… unless you behave." He straightened and examined his wand, as though carelessly disregarding her.

"All I ask, is that you act like a _normal,_ decent human being to the boy. I realize such a thing will be _difficult_ for you, but I'm certain that, given the proper motivation, you will be able to at least ignore the boy and let him spend his summers in peace.

"Now, let me see the boy to ensure he is well… or as well as he can be at the moment."

Petunia turned away quickly, suitably frightened, and went to fetch the far-from-spoiled Potter boy.

Potter came down, looking wary and confused, even more so when he noticed his visitor was none other than the feared Professor Snape.

"P-professor!" He glanced at his aunt warily.

Severus sneered. Even knowing how the boy had been treated, he couldn't help but think the boy pathetic for not figuring out some method of resistance.

"Potter," he said curtly, "you have caused quite a bit of worry. Would you care to explain why you've neglected to contact your friends all summer? And while you're at it you can explain the warning against underage magic usage that you received."

Severus listened disbelievingly to the tale Potter spun of a house elf who stole his mail and attempted to have him expelled. Really, it was so ridiculous a lie would have been more believable.

"And _what_ ," he sneered, "was this elf's name?"

"Erm, Dobby, sir."

"I see." He did indeed see. Dobby, the eccentric house elf that belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Well, that was interesting.

"I will see to it that the elf ceases to make a nuisance of itself." The boy looked apprehensive, but nodded.

"You will also find that your time here will become far more bearable." Severus glared at Petunia, who was standing a little ways away.

After considering Potter and his situation for a moment, he called the only Hogwarts elf he allowed into his rooms, who had seemingly adopted him shortly after he took his teaching position at Hogwarts.

"Milly!" The elf appeared with a pop, wearing a small yet tasteful dress made out of a pillow case, as Petunia let out a small shriek.

Turning to Potter, he stated, "This is Milly. If at any point in the future you are locked up, deprived of food, or _endangered_ by your relatives, you _will_ call her, and she will notify me."

He looked to Petunia with a smirk. "Your _aunt_ has already been advised of the consequences should such a thing occur."

He ignored the boy's stuttering thanks, glanced once more at the woman and child in front of him, and turned to leave as Milly popped away, then said over his shoulder,

"Oh, and I advise you send an owl to Weasley post haste. I fear he may be planning some sort of exceedingly foolish 'daring' rescue mission that would cause more problems than it would solve. Enjoy the rest of your summer, Mr. Potter."

AN: In regards to Snape's thinking poorly of Harry for not finding a way out of the abuse... This is called victim blaming and is not my opinion at all. This is Snape's opinion. Remember that Snape is a bitter man who was, himself, mistreated as a child. His suffering has shaped his perspective, and in the version of Snape I envision, this bitter, intelligent man looks down on those who are not intelligent enough or motivated enough to better themselves.


End file.
